1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to external lamps for motor vehicles and, more particularly, to an approach light mounted on a body panel of the motor vehicle.
2. Discussion
In certain circumstances, it may be desirable to illuminate the area adjacent a motor vehicle as the vehicle operator approaches the vehicle. One such device for illuminating an area adjacent a vehicle is known in the art as a puddle lamp. Conventional puddle lamps are mounted on the side rearview mirrors of the vehicle so as to project light on an area adjacent the vehicle.
Unfortunately, such conventional puddle lights suffer from the complexity of incorporating a light into the relatively tight configuration of an external side mirror. Further, the intensity of the radiation of such conventional puddle lights is compromised due to the distance the radiation must travel before impinging upon the ground. Another drawback of such conventional puddle lights is their relatively obvious appearance on the vehicle. In other words, such conventional puddle lights do not complement the ornamental features of the vehicle body styling.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide an improved puddle lamp for illuminating an area adjacent a vehicle.
The above and other objects are provided by a vehicle puddle light assembly including a vehicle body panel having an opening formed therein. A socket including a housing and at least one contact coupled to the housing is disposed within the opening and coupled to the body panel adjacent the opening. A lamp is coupled to the contact within the housing. A lens is coupled to the socket outboard of the lamp. The lens has an opaque upper portion and a transmissive lower portion having a plurality of facets formed therein for projecting light from the assembly in a predominantly downward and outboard direction. The interior of the housing includes a reflective upper portion for directing radiation from the lamp toward the transmissive portion of the lens and a reflective lower portion for directing radiation from the lamp toward a reflective surface of the lens formed inboard of the opaque upper portion. Radiation striking the reflective surface of the lens is redirected toward the reflective upper portion of the housing and then toward the transmissive portion of the lens.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for illuminating an area adjacent the vehicle. The method includes providing a lamp assembly in a body panel of the vehicle. The lamp is illuminated upon the detection of one of a door unlock signal from a remote key fob or a door opening event. The lamp is extinguished upon the detection of a door closing event after the illuminating step.